


Infernus

by CaptnSlash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, De-Aged Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Secret Crush, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptnSlash/pseuds/CaptnSlash
Summary: Kate abducts a de-aged Derek and plans to use him to help her kill Scott and steal his alpha status. Stiles is held in iron restraints and he tries to convince Derek to not trust Kate. A little bit AU but it takes place during Season 4.





	Infernus

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read this story. The idea for this one shot came to me last night and I wrote it before bed. Please enjoy.
> 
> I'd love to read your comments if you feel so inclined to leave one.
> 
> It's a little dialogue heavy because that's just the way I write.

Stiles was worried. Things weren't going to plan and, as usual, all of their lives were in danger. The problem was that Derek didn't remember Stiles or Scott and the things they had been through together. He didn't remember anything after the fire because here he was in his seventeen year old body looking a lot less sour and a lot more vulnerable to Kate Argent's influences.

Stiles looked down at the iron bar twisted across his wrists. Kate had said that it would stop him from using his power. Stiles wasn't about to let Kate kill the guy he had a secret crush on. And yeah, he knew Derek would probably never return his feelings, but they were still in the friendship category and Stiles did whatever he needed to do to save his friends.

"I don't understand," Derek said. He was watching Stiles from across the room, Kate's arm wrapped around his waist. It was all kinds of illegal and sickening to Stiles but to Derek, this was natural. The knowledge of what she and her father did to Derek still stung at Stiles and now he had to feel the anger and resentment for Derek, too. 

"What don't you understand?" Kate asked.

"Who is this kid? I don't know him and yet he seems to know me. And there's something familiar about him."

"He's a means to an end. I need to be an alpha to protect you, Derek, and Stiles will draw his friend to us. He's a true alpha."

Derek looked at her. "You want to steal the power from a true alpha?"

"Let me worry about the details. This pack has taken over your family's claim on this land and that's not how things are supposed to be. You are the rightful leader and you will be when you're old enough."

Stiles couldn't hold back the laughter that her words summoned. 

"What's so funny?" Derek asked him.

"She still underestimates you, Derek. You can clearly see that she's manipulating you and she thinks she has you wrapped around her finger. You see, you're friends with Scott and I. You don't remember any of that because she did something to you to make you younger again. She wanted you to go back to a mindset where you thought you could trust her. But she's the one that betrayed you and killed your family."

"He's lying, Derek. He just wants to turn you against me."

"No," Stiles said sternly. "I want him to see you for what you truly are."

Something about his words set Kate off. "He is mine again and your idiotic pal is going to give me what I deserve."

Stiles looked into Derek's eyes. "Is that how an alpha speaks, Derek?"

"No," Derek admitted.

Kate kissed him on the cheek. "He's just trying to make me angry so I'll say something stupid. You can't trust him, baby."

"He knows he can trust me. He feels it even if he doesn't understand why. You see, Derek and I have a pack bond. We've fought together and saved each other's lives. You can't erase that just by blocking his memories."

"He's right. There's something…" Derek looked to be struggling to find the right word to apply to the situation.

“No,” Kate interrupted, “don't you see the way he looks at you? He wants you for himself. He wants what he can't have. Once I'm an alpha we can go anywhere we want and start a new life together. Or, we can stay here and regain what's rightfully yours. It's up to you, Derek," Kate offered.

Derek took a step away from her. It was obvious that he was conflicted and unsure what the right course of action was.

"Don't listen to her, Derek. I'm sorry, but she isn't the person you thought she was. She comes from a family of hunters and before Peter cut her throat for retribution over what he did to your family, she was hellbent on making you suffer. Now that she's turned all she wants is power for herself. Even if you don't trust Scott and I, you have to see that she's a danger to you."

"He knows I'm not," Kate lied, smirking at Stiles when Derek was still turned away from her.

"There's another option. Derek, you could let me go right now."

"Maybe we should," Derek said as he turned around to face her. "If it's true my whole family is dead then maybe we should just leave town now. We can start over somewhere else. You don't need to be an alpha to do that."

Kate shook her head. "Times have changed, Derek. The world is a lot more dangerous for people like us."

"You're nothing like him. Derek is decent and he does the right thing even when it means he has to sacrifice. He understands what it means to be in a pack, a community. You're only about yourself, Kate. And I won't let you hurt him again."

Kate growled and it caused Derek to send a worried glance in Stiles’ direction. 

"What are you going to do? That spark inside of you is contained by the iron bar on your wrists. You're powerless in this situation. You're just a means to an end."

"Maybe." Stiles stood up from the concrete floor and smirked at Kate. "But there are some things you don't know."

Kate crossed her arms in front of her chest. She had a hell of a poker face and Stiles couldn't tell if she was worried or just curious. "Like what?"

"For starters, a spark's power is stronger when in the presence of a member of their pack. It's part of the bond that strengthens both the werewolf and the person with magic. Secondly, iron only blocks some forms of magic because of the nature of the metal. It can't block everything."

"So?" She asked, taunting him to get to the point.

"So, I can still use magic to, say, transfer my memories to a member of my pack. And lastly, whoever told you I had a spark was sorely mistaken. You see, I have a freakin' inferno of magic inside of me and it's been itching to put you in your place."

Stiles thrust his hands forward, palms out, and streams of fire erupted from them and hit Kate head on. She was propelled backwards and knocked unconscious. Stiles smiled and looked down at the iron restraints which began to melt off of his skin.

"It's okay, Derek. I know you're confused but I'm going to help you get your memories back. Then you'll understand that she's trying to use you to help her kill Scott."

"Scott is the true alpha?"

"Yes," he replied. He rubbed his wrists once they were free of the iron. He stepped over the pool of hot metal and walked to Derek. "I'm sorry."

“Why?" Derek asked.

"Well, for two reasons. First, this might hurt one or both of us. I'm just not sure which. And second, transferring memories requires a strong physical connection."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Derek's. The werewolf made no effort to back away. Stiles felt his legs weaken as the transfer began and he held on for as long as he could, even grabbing Derek's shoulders to help keep him upright. Memories of their first meeting in the preserve transferred, as did all the times they saved each other. 

Stiles lost control a few minutes in and he collapsed to the ground. Derek opened his eyes when the transfer stopped and he kneeled down to check on Stiles. 

"Did it work?" Stiles inquired.

Derek shook his head slowly just as Kate got to her feet. "No, I don't think it did."

Kate laughed. "That was a worthy attempt. You're clearly more powerful than I gave you credit for. It's a shame to waste such talent."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked her.

"We can't allow him to live. His power can't be contained and he'd use it to kill us both. He's a threat to everything we want, Derek."

Derek shook his head. "We don't kill humans, Kate. We're not monsters."

"Then I'll do it myself."

She leaned down and reached a claw toward Stiles' neck. Derek swung fast and pierced her carotid artery with his own claws. The cut was deep and gushing blood so quickly that she wouldn't be able to heal from the fatal wound. She staggered backwards as she tried to apply pressure and slow the bleeding.

"I should have killed you both when I had the chance."

Stiles sat up and moved away from the spray of blood even though he was already covered. "Do you remember?"

Derek knelt down next to Stiles and shook his head as Kate collapsed ten feet away from them. "No, I don't have your memories. But I think your feelings did because I can feel how much you love me."

Stiles looked into his eyes. "Oops. Well, that secret's out of the bag."

"The thing is, I feel the same way about you. I don't remember you, but I feel our pack bond and I can feel how in love with you I am. So I knew you had to be telling the truth."

"You love me?"

Derek leaned in and kissed him, brushing his bottom lip with his tongue in the process. "Yeah. I do."

"I need a shower, Miguel," Stiles told him.

"Who's Miguel?"

"That's a great story. My legs are still jelly so I guess I can tell you while we wait for our rescue.”

Derek shook his head and flashed Stiles a smile that reminded him of the first time older Derek smiled at him. “How about we just make out for a while instead?” Derek suggested.

“I knew I was right about you."

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek stole my heart and Jeff Davis stomped on it and threw it in the dumpster filled with rotting food.


End file.
